For Me
by Sacraa
Summary: A one shot that I took down. I am posting it again. All Human. Bella realizes that she chose someone wrong in her life.


_**Just a random one-shot that I wanted to write. It's dedicated to a friend of mine who gave me this idea.**_

 _ **I don't own Twilight.**_

 _ **For me**_ _ **.**_

* * *

I refused to look back as I darted out of the place and then straight to the parking lot. I was grateful that I had come in my car. I fumbled with the keys, dropping them to the ground once, the successfully opened the door and got in. Angry tears streamed down my face. Why was it that I cried every time I was angry?

I revved the engine. I increased the speed, when I hit the highway. I was soon leaving La Push behind me. I considered where to go. I couldn't go back to my house. My mom would get worried after seeing me in this state. My best friend Alice Cullen was also gone with Jasper Hale for the day. I wondered if Rosalie and Emmett had gone with them. I drove in silence, which was broken by the sound of me sobbing.

It was the second time in this month that Jacob Black, my boyfriend, had let his friend Sam and his girlfriend, Emily, insult me. The last time it happened I had talked to Jake over phone clearing out all the matters. But not this time. He couldn't just side with Sam and argue with me like I was crap. Every time we got into an argument it was me who kept our relationship steady. I wasn't going to tolerate it anymore.

I was entering Forks. Taking a turn I went to the one of the parks in the town. For a long moment I just sat in the car, the engine still on and stared out of the wind at the clear sky. It was rare here to get cloud free sky.

I made a decision. I pulled out my phone from the pocket of my jeans and typed a message to Jake.

I _t's a goodbye, Jake. We can't go on like this anymore. I hope you learn how t_ o treat a girl Jacob Black.

I ended the text with lots of profanities that I had never said to anyone in my life. I clicked the send button and deleted his number from my phone. Then I pulled of the ring that Jake had given me from my right hand and threw it out of the window. Who cared about that fake gems studded in it? At first it had seemed like a sweet gesture even if the ring was not expensive or something. But now it felt like a curse.

Of course like all other boyfriends Jacob had been sweet and caring. But after two weeks or so he changed. He came late for our dates, and often missed them. He stopped picking his phone whenever I called him and then he would abruptly cancel our plans. It had been Leah who had introduced us and encouraged me to say yes to his proposal. Now I regretted listening to her. Alice had told me to stay away from him; even Tanya and Rose had warned me too. I had been too stubborn about it.

I knew that my Dad would kill Jacob if he came to know that Jake had taunted me. I brushed away my tears and started the car once more and slowly drove back to my house.

I took a deep breath before going inside. I could hear my in the kitchen making one of her infamous cakes probably.

"Bella? Is that you?" came her voice.

"Yeah, mom. I will be upstairs okay?"

"All right but how did your date go?" she came out of the kitchen wiping her hands with a dish rag. Mom's eyes widened as she took in my appearance.

"Honey, are you okay? What did he do?" she demanded.

"Later Mom, please. And I broke up with him," I moved passed her and straight to my bedroom before she could say anything else.

I stayed in my bed for the rest of the day, watching a movie on my laptop. For some reason breaking up with Jacob wasn't bothering me too much. Maybe a part of me had always known that we weren't a nice match. Or maybe a part of me was still stuck on Edward Cullen. Or perhaps both of the reasons were true.

Edward Cullen. Sigh. Where to start about him? He's Alice and Emmett's adoptive brother. We had been friends ever since Dr. Cullen moved to Forks with his family two years back. With his unruly bronze-ish hair which were always messy, his bright green eyes and his infamous lopsided grin, he often sent butterflies in my stomach. Even thinking about him made fantasies erupt in my mind. I had thought that maybe, just maybe dating somebody else would help me move on. But no it only made things worse. I was out of Edward's league. My brown hair and brown eyes which were set in a pale heart shaped face with high cheek bones wasn't that attractive. I was not the cheerleader type, which title was for Tanya. I wasn't the girl who you saw on the front page of magazines it was saved for Rosalie. I wasn't a fashion star like Alice. I was shy, clumsy, plain book lover Isabella Swan.

I was one of those girls who liked to curl up with a book and a mug of hot chocolate. I was probably the clumsiest person in the world.

Now, let me start with Jacob. I hadn't known him for so long. Almost three months ago, my friends and I had gone to the First beach in LA Push. I had met Jacob there. He was this cute looking guy with black hair. He started to flirt with me. At first I ignored him, but then I thought why not.

We exchanged numbers, we met twice more, once at the beach and then in Forks. Two months back he asked me out on a date. A week later I was his girlfriend. Another two weeks and the fighting started. I was fed up of his behaviour. Today was the last straw.

"Bella" I heard mom say, "Dinner."

"Coming." I said in an emotionless tone.

"Hey Dad," I said on seeing Dad sitting at the kitchen table with a can in his hands.

"Hey kiddo," Dad grinned making crinkles appear around his eyes.

"I heard you broke up with the Jacob guy." He turned sympathetic but I could see relief in his eyes too.

"I did." I muttered.

"Don't be offended Bells, but he didn't seem like a great guy."

I agreed with my Dad.

"Give her a break Charlie," Mom said as Dad opened his mouth to say something.

Thanks, mom.

I called Tanya that night, asking her to pick me up instead of me giving her a ride. We car pooled everyday to school. She seemed to hear my feeling in my voice.

I ignored Alice's calls and hit the sack.

Tanya was ten minutes late. But I knew with her driving we would at school on time.

A horn honked outside. I picked up my jacket and was out of the door.

Tanya Denali had long strawberry blonde hair and a model like figure. She was famous for making boys drool but she wasn't slutty type.

"Good morning, Bella," she said in a sing song voice.

"Morning Tanya," I muttered as I got in her car.

"Something's off about you today. What happened?" She asked.

"I broke up with Jacob." I said staring out of the window.

"To be honest, B, I am not surprised," Tanya said.

"For some reason neither I am," I said.

"But I am really sorry, B. That guy was a jerk."

I nodded. "I know."

"I am sure someone would be really happy about it, though."

"Who?" I asked quickly.

"Edward," she smirked.

I rolled my eyes.

"I am serious Bella. That guy has liked you for ages." said Tanya.

I shook my head. Did she really think that I was going to believe that?

We were at school by now.

"I'll see you later," I said as we parted ways.

I had my first class English. Mr Mason wasn't there yet. I took y usual seat next to Alice.

"Hey Al," I greeted.

Alice Brandon Cullen who hated to be called by Mary, her first name, was a petite girl with small features and short inky black hair. She was bubbly and stayed happy and excited all the time. But considering the horrors she had to face in her past, we didn't mind her cheery attitude.

"I heard about Jacob and you."

"Who told you?" Only Tanya knew and my parents.

"Renee did. You weren't picking up your phone so I called her." Alice shrugged. "Rosalie says that she is glad though. And I am too. At least he can't make you cry any longer."

I smiled a brief smile. Thankfully Mr Mason made an entrance. Government and Trig passed easily. In Trig I made fun of myself by tripping down while walking to me seat. I brushed it off by laughing but my face was red. In Spanish we had a pop quiz. I was sure that I did something wrong.

I sat at with my friends during lunch. By lunch the whole school knew that Isabella Swan was now single. News travels fast in Forks.

I stood behind Rosalie in the lunch line when Tyler Crowley came up to me.

"Hey Bella." Tyler began looking confident.

"Hello Tyler," I said politely. Out of the corner of me I saw Rose smirk.

"So, I was wondering if you were free tonight." Said Tyler.

"Sorry no. I have loads of homework to catch up with."

"Or any night?" Tyler said eagerly.

"Um... I. Look I don't," I began wondering how to tell him to back off.

"Back off Crowley. She doesn't want to date you," Rosalie snapped.

"I asked her not you Hale," Tyler snapped back.

"Is there a problem here guys," A booming voice said from behind Tyler.

Tyler turned angrily, but then flinched.

Emmett stood towering over him. I smirked.

"Um, no. I gotta go." Tyler said in a rather high pitched voice.

"Thanks, Em." I said giggling.

"No problem Bellsie." Emmett flashed his dimples. Even if he looked like a body builder from outside he really was a teddy bear.

"Rosie, I have missed you," Emmett said pecking Rose.

"We had last hour together," Rose said but she smiled widely at him. I shook my head, with a small smile on face.

We went to sit at our usual table, which consisted of Jasper, Rose's twin brother. Alice, Edward, Tanya and her boyfriend, Logan, Ben Cheney, Angela Webber along with Mike Newton and Jessica Stanley. I noticed that Jess and Mike were holding hands. When I raised my eyebrows, she blushed and mouthed later.

"Hey guys," I said as I sat between Alice and Edward.

A chorus of Hellos went around the table. Then everybody resumed their talking.

"So Bella, I was just discussing with Tanya and Jess about going to Seattle for buying dresses for prom," Al began.

"I am not going to prom Ali,' I said, taking a bite of my pizza.

"Oh come on. We'll find you a date." Alice said.

"It's a no." Alice pouted at my words.

"At least you could come with shopping with us," Tanya suggested.

"Yes," Alice said quickly.

"Fine," I sighed there was no point in arguing.

Alice beamed. "I will tell you when."

"Did you finish the Biology assignment Bella?" Angela said.

Thanks so much, Ang.

"What assignment?" Edward asked breaking his conversation with Jasper.

"The one that we got five days ago," I supplied.

"Oh, I finished that one," Edward said sighing in relief.

"I did too," I said.

Angela and Edward along with Mike were in my Biology class.

"Hey guys. Ben, Mike, Jess and I are going out. Would you guys like to come?" Angela asked.

I refused and to my surprise Edward did too claiming that he had errands to run. His brother, Em, shot him a confusing look. The rest of the group agreed to the plan. They discussed where to meet up while I concentrated on my lunch.

The bell rang, signalling the end of lunch. Time for Bio. Biology meant sitting next to Edward.

"Shall we?" Edward said as I threw my tray in trash. I nodded. He already had my bag in his hands. It was an old habit of his.

We walked silently to Biology. It wasn't awkward or uncomfortable. Sometimes Edward and I didn't even need words to describe how we felt. I watched, out of the corner of me eye, how his shirt moved or when he shifted my bag in his hands or how he smiled at me.

Edward didn't ask questions about Jacob, which I was grateful for. We sat at our table; he angled his chair slightly towards mine. Mr. Banner was just entering.

We were watching a movie today. That meant I could stare at my handsome partner for as long as I wanted. And I did too watching him and day dreaming.

"Bella, Come on." Edward said as the lights were turned on again. I blushed and fumbled with my bag. He chuckled. I stuck out my tongue at him.

"You are spending way too much time with Alice," Edward said.

"Well I haven't actually spent any time with her for the last few months." It was true. I only saw Alice in school since I spent my time with Jake.

Edward looked away. I thought I saw him scowl.

"Get up you two," Mr Banner barked at us, "The rest of the class has gone already."

"Yes, sir," Edward muttered.

"See you later." I waved at him as I left for gym.

"Don't hurt yourself, Bellsie," Edward teased.

"I won't Eddie," I promised. Out of all our friends only Edward called me Bellsie and only I called him Eddie. Emmett sometimes became and exception.

He flashed me his signature grin which made my heart beat faster and we departed ways.

We were playing tennis in gym. And thankfully I didn't get injured.

My day so far seemed to go without any incidents. But boy I was wrong.

Jacob was waiting there in the parking lot. Worst Tanya wasn't there yet.

He came up in front of me as I waited for Tanya.

"What do you want Jacob?" I asked with a sneer.

"You dare to do that to me," he sneered back.

"You know it should have been my line to say after what you did yesterday," I snapped angrily. "You are the worst guy that I have ever met Jacob Black. Playing around with me like I am your toy and boasting about me in front of your friends. That's what you wanted from me isn't? And then you insult me like I am a piece of crap."

"Oh you are a piece of crap. You little-" But he never got to complete what he said because I slapped him hard on his face.

"You deserve that." I snarled.

I bega to move away from him towards Rosalie's car instead. He grabbed me wrist and twisted it.

I flinched. "Let go Jake."

"You think that you could slap me in front of the kids here and I would let you leave," he growled hardening his grip on my hand.

"I said let go," I hissed. My wrist was throbbing.

"Let her go," A voice snarled from behind Jacob.

I turned my head to see Edward with the most furious expression on his face.

"Stay out of this Cullen," Jacob said taking a step towards Edward.

Edward took a step towards Jacob too. Jacob released me raising his fist.

All I heard was a smack. Edward had punched Jacob.

"Don't you ever touch her," Edward roared.

"Oh yeah who do you think you are? I can do whatever I want to do with her."

"I am not your toy Jacob," I said angrily.

Edward grabbed the collar of Jacob's shirt.

"Edward, no," I gasped.

"Don't you dare talk about Bella like that."

"Ed," a hand touched Edward's shoulder. It was Emmett, "Not here." Emmett said calmly.

"Shut up, Em," Edward said never taking his eyes off Jacob.

"Edward," Emmett raised his voice. Jasper had joined too. Students were gathered around staring. Alice and Rosalie looked horrified.

"We will deal with the punk Edward," Jasper said.

Edward threw Jacob to the ground. Jacob noticing Emmett and Jasper didn't do anything but said, "This isn't over." He left on his bike.

It took Emmett and Jasper to restrain Edward from doing anything reckless.

"You can let go now, Jazz. I am fine," Edward hissed.

Reluctantly, Jasper backed away. Emmett made the gathered crowd leave.

"Are you okay, Bella? Is your wrist broken?" Edward asked, taking my hand gently in his to check.

"I am fine." My voice was barely audible to myself.

"Bells look at me," Edward said, putting a finger under my chin.

"What?" I mumbled. His green eyes had quite an effect on me.

"Are you all right?" He asked.

"No, it... It's just," I looked at my injured hand it did look in a bad shape, "Just a little... swollen."

"Come on let's take you to the nurse." He took my other hand in his warm, strong one.

And suddenly in that moment I realized my mistake. The mistake to choose Jacob.

As I stared at Edward's face, all I could see was concern, for me.

And I knew that no matter what he would be there for me.

* * *

 **Sacraa.**

 _ **13 June 2016 (I wrote this on my B'day)**_


End file.
